Pokemon dawn of a new world
by JinxLynx
Summary: In a world where humans and Pokemon have fused into one a young man going through the trials of youth will come to discover that you are defined by more than just your typing. please read and review.


**Author's note: not knowing my place in the world I decided to try my hand at fanfiction so sit back and enjoy my sad attempt at writing.**

 **Disclaimer: pokemon and all pokemon related materials used belong to Nintendo and their respective owners**.

Ch.1 start

In a world where special creatures known as Pokémon exist there is one man who would change the world, after two years of journeying he came to acquire two legendary Pokémon that could grant his wish. Using their power he created a world where man and Pokémon have fused into one new being.

"And that class is how our world came to be." Said the teacher, Ms. Pecks, she was a pidgeot standing at 5'4''.

"Now class can anyone tell me what the advantage to being hybrids is, how bout you Gray?" asked Ms. Pecks, looking at a student in the back of the room, he was a luxio wearing a white collared shirt and dark blue pants. The student then stood with a bored look on his face.

"because we're hybrids beside our typing we can learn and use any and all normal, fighting, dark, and fairy type moves." He stated, before sitting down and staring out the nearby window.

"thank you Gray that is correct." She said, at that moment the school bell rang.

"and that is the end of class remember everyone to finish your spring break homework and study I'll see you in two weeks." She said as she dismissed the class. Outside Gray was on his way home when a male Lucario came up to him dressed in cargo shorts and a white sleeveless hoodie.

"hey Gray you coming to train today?" he asked

"nah man to tired I'm going home to sleep maybe tomorrow Blake." Gray replied.

"ok man see ya." He said, after parting ways with Blake, Gray continued on his way home until…

"Aaah!" came a scream from around the corner following it Gray came upon two pokemon picking on a smaller one, a Persian and a gengar picking on a zorua. Recognizing the bigger two Gray decided to intervene.

"Peter, Jake messing with kids now huh?" Gray called out, getting their attention.

"this doesn't concern you Gray." Jake the Persian stated.

"that's where you're wrong when it concerns you two I can't help but get involved, now how bout you leave that zorua alone before we have 'words'." Gray replied, as he took a fighting stance as he did this the other two proceeded to do the same.

"Don't say we didn't warn you gray." Peter the gengar said, Jake attacked first by launching forward with a shadow claw only for Gray to evade it. Gray then used mach punch knocking him out, then Peter began firing a barrage of shadow balls catching Gray off guard as he was struck leaving a cloud of dust.

"Not so mighty now huh Gray?" Peter laughed, as the dust cleared to reveal Gray standing but ruffed upped.

"nice try but its gonna take more than that." Gray said, as he then started to gather energy in his right hand in order to use thunder punch before using quick attack to close the distance.

" take this chidor… wait wrong universe . "Thunder Punch!" he said, as his fist impacted against peter's face and sent him crashing next to Jake.

"that will teach you to not bully others." Gray said, as he went over to the zorua who had been watching the fight unfold.

"you okay kid" gray asked, snapping the zorua to attention.

"Fine, thanks but just to let you know I could of handled it myself." They responded, their voice being female.

"that good and all but it's still dangerous for little girls like you." Gray stated, the zorua then began to pout.

"don't call me little I'm almost 16!" she growled, causing Gray to raise a eyebrow before sighing.

"Sorry, but you got to admit that you're kinda …"

"small."

"yes."

"so what you're smaller than any luxio I've ever seen." She said, causing Gray to become flustered, apparently his height was a sore subject.

"no their just big, I'm average size kid." (Gray is 5'3" the average luxio is 5'6".)

"don't call me kid shorty!"

"don't call me short, brat!"

"jerk!"

"Punk" these were the last words said between the two before they angrily went their separate ways, on his way home Gray could be seen with a annoyed look on his face after the day events.

"all I wanted to do was go home and sleep, damn that girl and her problems." He groaned, by the time he got home he was exhausted, walking in he was greeted by his older brother, a shiny luxray in dress shirt and slacks.

"hey Gray good timing I was just on my way out." He said

"bye Jin lock up will you I had a crummy day and the last thing I need is to worry about intruders" Gray said

"like a cute little zorua?" Jin asked

"yeah like a … wait what?" Gray questioned, to which his brother moved to the gaze out the front door and point across the street where a figure could be seen hiding behind a tree.

"looks like you were followed Gray" Jin smirked, causing his brother to grimace.

"She's shiny isn't she?" he asked, not bothering to look out the door.

"Yes, should I invite her in?" he asked, Gray figured she came to finish insulting him so he might as well get it over with instead of deal with it at a later date.

"sure, whatever." He replied, Jin then proceeded to grab the rest of his stuff before heading outside, as he passed the tree he stopped to address the young girl.

"you can go over if you want my lil bro will be sure to treat you well." Jin said, and without waiting for a response continued down the street. The girl stay still for a moment before slowly edging closer toward the house where she locked eyes with the resident.


End file.
